


Welcome Home

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shance valentine’s day gift exchange 2019, Witch! Lance, just a lot of fluff honestly, lance owns a potion shop, shiro is a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Lance is a witch who gets a surprise visit from his boyfriend.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift to @blueliion on Tumblr for the Shance Valentine’s Day exchange!
> 
> This probably isn’t my best work but I worked quite hard on it, really.

The sun hadn’t even risen yet when Lance flipped over the sign to ‘Open’ in the window of his shop. It was far too early for most people to even think about being awake, but Lance was used to it. He had a variety of customers, both human and not, that could only come in when it was still dark out. Hence the reason he opened so early. Sighing softly, he unlocked the door and made his way over to his little counter. He settled down in his chair and yawned, flicking his fingers so the kettle in the back room would start boiling water for tea. While he waited for that, he opened up his book with all his inventory in it. It wasn’t very long after that before his first customer came in, signified by the little bell that was attached to the door releasing a merry little sound. Lance glanced up at the person with a small smile, and thus his busy work day started.

It was hard, but Lance loved his job so much and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Even though he sometimes got rude customers, or he had to deal with troublesome creatures, most of which were often not human. Or at least, not entirely human. That was almost worse. You ever meet a half human, half gnome? Yeah, they were usually about half Lance’s size and caused more mischief than regular gnomes. Those were really about the most troublesome of his customers. Most of the rest of them were very nice, or at least respectful. Lance was the best potion maker on this side of Arus. If you wanted anybody better (according to his boyfriend), you would have to travel to Altea. Which, a lot of people did. Lance didn’t mind that, though. He had a small but loyal customer base, and that was all he really needed.

Throughout the day, a variety of different people and creatures came into his shop. Humans, elves, several criminals, and even a few orcs. There was one rather amusing encounter where a group of men came in requesting something to make them fire resistant. Apparently, they were going to fight a dragon. Lance told them that they were very brave, but also incredibly stupid. They knew that they were. He sold them a few potions, and then they left. He hoped they were okay.

Around 3 o’clock, business had finally started to wind down. Lance settled down in the back room with his second cup of tea for the day and a book, hoping to escape for just a little bit. He only managed to get a few chapters into his book before the door was opened once more with a cheerful jingle. Sighing, Lance put in the frayed bookmark and set his book to the side. “I’ll be with you in a moment,” he called, standing up. There was no answer, but naturally, Lance wasn’t expecting there to be. He dusted off his shirt and went into the main storefront.

There was nobody there.

For a second, Lance paused, narrowing his eyes nervously. “Hello?” he called, cautiously. He was tightly gripping onto his tea mug like that would protect him from whatever eldritch horror had broken into his store. For a few seconds, it was silent as Lance peered suspiciously into the light that was filtering through the windows of his store. Then, a pair of strong (familiar, but he wasn’t thinking about that) arms wrapped around his middle, and Lance shrieked. He felt that it was an appropriate reaction to what was going on. For a few more seconds, he flailed until the arms around him tightened imperceptibly and the person behind him laughed. He paused. “Shiro??”

“Hi, baby blue.” Shiro spoke with the hint of a smile in his voice. Lance whirled around, still encased in his boyfriend’s arms. “Didn’t expect you to still be working.”

“Wha- you’re back! When did you get back?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” He smiled, brightly, and Lance suddenly launched forward and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Shiro’s neck. Shiro hugged him tightly, meshing their bodies close together. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lance said, after a moment. “I just- you’re back! I can’t believe you’re back!”

“Well, I guess you should start believing, huh?” He gently squeezed Lance’s wasit. For a few seconds they stayed like that, until Lance twisted out of his arms and flicked his hand so the sign on his door flipped over to ‘Closed’. He then grabbed Shiro’s hand and started dragging him upstairs.

Lance lived in a tiny apartment above his store. It was about three rooms, with a tiny kitchen that was really apart of the living room. The only other areas was his bedroom with a big closet that partly doubled as a study (he had enchanted it to have more space on the inside) and a bathroom. It was the perfect size for him, and for Shiro, when he stayed over. Which was most of the time, honestly.

Lance led Shiro over to the tiny kitchen table and bustled over to the stove. “So, how was the trip? Can I get you anything?”

Shiro simply smiled at him like he hung the moon and shook his head a little. “No thanks,” he said. “The trip was fine. I got… a lot of work done.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. It was a pretty well known fact that Shiro’s line of business was less than respectable. Simply put, Shiro was a thief, and a damn good one too, if his track record (and various bounties) had anything to show. Lance didn’t necessarily have a problem with what he did, he just wished that his boyfriend would be more careful. “And?” he pressed, sitting in the chair across from Shiro, gently running his fingers across the magical metal arm that Shiro possessed. The very same one that he had infused with magic, weaving it through like thread. Shiro had needed the arm, and so Lance gave it to him. That had pretty much been the tentative start of their relationship.

Shiro shrugged a little at him. “And nothing,” he hummed. “I just did my job. And,” he added, with a sly little smile, “I got you something?”

“You did?” Lance could preach all he wanted about how he didn’t approve of Shiro’s career choice, but when it came down to it, he loved being spoiled just as much as the next guy did. So no, he didn’t mind what Shiro did as much as he should have.

Shiro’s grin only widened. “I did.”

“And what is that?”

Shiro held up a box (it was poorly wrapped with blue paper, but Lance knew that Shiro tried his best with it, and so he loved it just the same) and handed it to Lance. Lance took it from him and opened it up to reveal an absolutely beautiful necklace inside. Lance gasped a little and looked up at him. Shiro was watching him, almost nervously. “D’you like it?” he asked.

“I love it, Shiro, thank you! It’s perfect.” He glanced down at the necklace again. “This is one that I’ve been eying… and I’m pretty sure that the store is nowhere near where you were supposed to be.”

Shiro shrugged sheepishly. “I made a little detour,” he admitted, the tips of his ears reddening slightly like they always did when he was embarrassed.

Lance smiled and gave his cheek a gentle smooch. “Just for me?”

“Just for you.”

Lance smiled again and wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro. “Thank you so much, honey. I love it. I love you.”

Shiro smiled as well and hugged him back, gently kissing the top of his head. “I love you too.”

\----------------------

Later that evening, Lance had dragged Shiro over to the couch to cuddle so they could talk more about his trip. Lance was curled up with his feet tucked under him, a warm cup of tea in his hands, and was pressed into Shiro’s side. Shiro had an arm wrapped tightly around him, holding him close.

It felt so good to be home.


End file.
